Not in the mood
by DarkAngelChemical
Summary: Jack upstets Ianto and he doesn't know how to fix it.


**Story title: **Not in the mood.

**Summary: **Ianto begins to make Jack frustrated when they do not have sex as often as they did and Jack wants to know why.

A.N: Sorry for not writing a story in ages, I have been revising like mad to get good grade in my exams, plus there has been stuff going on in my family, I will be adding another chapter to my other stories. This story has no connection anything else I have written.

Jack was sitting at his desk in his office, sexually frustrated. Ianto was not wearing his normal work suits, he had decided to casual. He was wearing bum hugging jean, a black t-shirt and trainers. Him and Ianto had been dating roughly six months, five of those months team did not know about their relationship due to Ianto wanting to keep their personal life outside of Torchwood.

However, before the team knew about Jacks and Ianto's relationship they were having sex pretty much around the hub, at any possible time. So in the afternoon, they would have sex in Jack's office, or Jack would go down to archives and see Ianto and then have sex. Bit as soon as the team found out, Ianto would not have sex with Jack that often, he would always say he was not in the mood.

"I need your help." Jack stated to Gwen, Tosh and Owen, who were sitting around Gwen's work station. Jack had pulled up the chair so he was facing the three. He knew this would be a good opportunity to talk to them because Ianto was down in the archives.

"What do you need help with?" Gwen asked casually.

Jack sighed and replied, "I am not getting any."

"Not getting any of what?" Owen asked joining the conversation.

"I am not getting any sex." Jack grumbled.

"Join the club." Tosh said, also joining the conversation.

"That is not like you and Ianto, you guys practically shag like bunnies." Gwen laughed.

Owen nodded in agreement and asked, "Why does Ianto not have sex with you not often anymore. What did you do?"

"Nothing, our relationship changed since you guys found out." Jack defended.

"Well maybe, Ianto wants more of a serious commitment from you, and a relationship that doesn't revolve around sex." Tosh concluded.

"Talk to him." Gwen stated.

Owen looked shocked at what she said, "listen Jack, don't talk to him, just leave it as how it his, everything will turn out fine."

Jack was now torn between two ideas, one: talk to Ianto and tell him how he feels, that he wants a real relationship, but still have lots of mind blowing sex, or two: don't talk him and be constantly frustrated all the time and then after a while explode. "I am going to talk to him." He concluded, running down to archives to see Ianto.

Jack had entered the archives quietly so Ianto did not hear him. Ianto almost jumped when he felt Jack's arms wrap around his waist. "Hey" Jack said softly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey yourself" Ianto replied, leaning back into Jack, loving the way Jack's arms made him feel protected. "What are you doing down here, shouldn't you be working?" Ianto asked.

"I thought I would come and see you, and I wanted to talk to you about something." Jack replied, suddenly getting nervous.

"Oh." Ianto said pulling out of Jack's arms and going back to the job he was doing.

"Wait, it isn't what you think; I am not breaking up with you." Jack said, realising what Ianto thought.

Ianto turned around to face Jack, "then what is it?"

"We are not having enough sex." Jack blurted out.

"Jack we have sex twice a week, I think that is enough, plus we don't really have enough time, we work pretty much around the clock." Ianto explained, finding it funny that Jack was freaking out.

He rolled his eyes, "I meant you are not spontaneous enough anymore, it is kind of boring."

Ianto looked at him in disbelief, "so you think I am boring, well if you feel that way, you might as well find some other toy to use and then you can get bored of the guy."

Jack, realising what he had just said, he quickly tried to resolve the situation but had no luck, "that was not what I meant."

But his sentence was cut off by Ianto saying "leave me alone Jack, I don't want to talk to you. I think you said enough."

Jack watched Ianto go back to his filing and realised that he would have to go by Ianto's terms on this one if he didn't want to lose him.

To be continued

**Thanks for reading, please review, I want to know you guys want another chapter. Also for the people who read 'Broken' and 'surprises and more' what do guys want in the next chapters?**


End file.
